despair
by miscellaneousilly
Summary: Sougo hanya perlu menunggunya, menunggu langit memanggilnya. [OkiKagu fic] [a story of Okita Sougo]


**DESPAIR**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO SORACHI HIDEAKI**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC, SEMI-AU (?), ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

_Hari ini akhirnya tiba._

Dalam sebuah gereja besar tepat di pusat kota, lonceng berdenting, menyisakan dengingan yang cukup memekakan telinga bagi yang berada di sekitatnya. Burung-burung gereja ikut terbang bersamaan dengan bunyinya lonceng, mencari tujuan baru.

"Sougo, kita akan memulainya," ujar Hijikata sembari menepuk sebelah bahu Sougo.

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibirnya, hanya saja Sougo menganggukkan kepalanya lemah tanpa menatap Hijikata sekalipun.

Hijikata sendiri tak menyangka bahwa rekan satu tempatnya bekerja akan lebih dulu melalui salah satu prosesi yang sakral dalam hidupnya.

"Sougo, kau baik-baik saja?" Kali ini, Kondo yang sebagai atasannya bertanya tanpa mengeluarkan ekspresi paniknya sedikitpun.

Lagi-lagi, Sougo lebih memilih berdiam diri.

"Tak kusangka, kau bahkan lebih dulu menginjakkan kakimu di gereja dengan balutan tuxedo ini. Kau tampak gagah," hibur Kondo sembari membuka pintu mobilnya.

Ketimbang menjawab perkataan dari atasannya yang ia hormati, Sougo lagi-lagi memilih membungkam mulutnya dan turun dari mobil setelahnya. Rasanya, hatinya benar-benar gundah tak menentu. Padahal, ia sendiri yang memilih jalan ini.

"Kondo-_san_, aku tak yakin dia sedang baik-baik saja." Hijikata yang baru keluar dari mobil berkata sembari membuang asap rokoknya, menatap punggung Sougo yang berdiri di depan pintu gereja yang masih tertutup.

"Aku tahu. Pertanyaan yang kulontarkan barusan hanyalah pernyataan orang bodoh," jawab Kondo sembari sama-sama memandangi punggung Sougo.

"Namun yang pasti, orang-orang lebih memilih mengucap janji suci sehidup semati mereka di gereja, Toshi."

Ekor mata Hijikata bergerak.

"Itu artinya, bocah itu tak akan berpaling hati," lanjut Kondo sembari mengikuti langkah Sougo yang bersiap memasuki gereja.

Perlahan, sepatu kulit berwarna hitamnya mulai menapaki karpet merah yang sengaja digelar dari penghujung pintu gereja hingga ke depan altar, yang menjadi satu-satunya jalan yang akan Sougo lalui.

Pintu kayu dengan aksen emas itu terbuka dengan lebar.

Di luar gereja maupun di dalammya, rangkaian dan buket bunga terpatri di setiap sudut, memancarkan aura yang begitu indah, terlebih dengan buket bunga krisan putih yang mempunyai kesan elegan.

Semuanya tampak dalam balutan pakaian yang rapi, _tuxedo_ yang berwarna hitam dan gaun-gaun yang menjuntai sekalipun.

Kini Sougo menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh pasang mata manusia yang ada di dalamnya.

_Seharusnya, semuanya sedang bersuka cita_.

Tak ada sorak sorai dari dalam sana. Tak ada kebahagiaan di dalam sana.

Tangannya bergetar, tapi ia bisa menyembunyikannya.

Disana, ada yang terisak menahan tangis. Bukan tangis bahagia.

Rasanya, Sougo ingin memutar balik badannya. Semakin banyaknya suara yang ia dengar, ia hanya mampu berjalan sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Angkat kepalamu, Sougo. Kita hampir sampai di altar."

Suara Kondo yang penuh wibawa menyadarkannya.

Perlahan, ia mengangkat kepalanya. Ada Gintoki di sana yang berdiri dengan Umibozu. Tak lupa seorang pastor yang berpakaian serba putih. Ekspresi Gintoki dan Umibozu sama sekali tak menyiratkan bahwa mereka sedang bergembira.

"Kau sudah datang." Gintoki berucap lirih hingga saja jika Sougo tak memiliki kepekaan yang sangat tinggi, perkataan itu nyaris tak bisa didengar.

Tepat di depan ketiganya, ada satu peti kayu berbahan kayu jati dengan hiasan bunga mawar yang diberi warna emas dan perak. Kali ini, Sougo benar-benar tak bisa menahan dirinya saat kedua bahunya bergetar hebat.

Tangannya berusaha meraih peti kayu itu. Ia berjalan mendekat.

Ada sosok yang dicintainya terlelap dengan tenang.

"China."

Ada wanitanya terbaring di dalam sana.

Wajahnya yang putih seputih porselen itu dihiasi riasan tipis. Tubuhnya dibalut gaun pengantin berwarna putih. Rambut oranyenya dibiarkan tergerai dan hanya dihiasi aksesoris minim. Kedua tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan sebatas siku tersimpan di atas perutnya, menggenggam satu buket bunga mawar merah kesukaannya.

_Seharusnya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan kita._

Tangannya menggapai pipi Kagura. Dingin, tidak hangat seperti biasanya. Pucat, tak ada rona merah alami yang menguar di kedua pipinya.

Angan-angannya terbang. Ingatannya ikut berantakan saat beberapa minggu lalu Kagura memamerkan dirinya yang memakai gaun pengantin dengan ria dan meminta Sougo sejurus kemudian untuk menyiapkan satu buket bunga mawar yang mengingatkannya akan mendiang ibunya.

Gintoki ada di sana, melihat Sougo yang bertampang pucat pasi. Tak ada warna kehidupan dari balik netranya. Kesedihan terpancar jelas dari wajahnya.

Ia berjalan ke arahnya, menyerahkan satu buah kotak beludru berwarna merah dari balik jas hitamnya.

"Kagura berkata padaku bahwa ia akan memukulmu saat kau memakaikan ini padanya."

Satu buah cincin dengan permata yang indah sewarna dengan manik Kagura.

Tentunya Sougo yang memilihnya saat mereka mengunjungi salah satu toko perhiasan.

Diambilnya satu buah cincin itu dan tepat di jari manis tangan kanannya Sougo menyematkan cincin itu. Lagi-lagi, ia terdiam.

Ia tersenyum getir.

_Kau bilang kau akan memukulku saat aku memakaikan ini padamu._

"Menangis, bodoh." Gintoki yang semula berusaha untuk menyalurkan rasa tegarnya kini runtuh. Tangisnya pecah, dan ia segera menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

Bahkan Kondo dan Hijikata yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya.

Sougo menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Setelah kakaknya, lagi-lagi ia harus kehilangan orang yang dicintainya.

Akhirnya, ia tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Dari balik pelupuk matanya, akhirnya likuid bening itu keluar. Ia menggenggam sebelah tangan Kagura, dengan erat.

Ingatannya terlintas dengan jelas setelah Kagura memaksa untuk pergi mengunjungi rekannya, Soyo di Iga. Namun, kecelakaan lalu lintas yang tak bisa dihindarkan menyebabkan luka yang besar bagi Sougo, walau ia sendiri tahu bahwa semua sudah ditakdirkan untuk seperti ini.

"Kalau saja... kalau saja aku mencegahmu lebih keras," ucapnya di sela-sela tangisnya.

Bulir airmatanya mengenai pipi Kagura.

"Padahal semua orang sudah datang demi menghadiri upacara yang seharusnya jadi titik awal kita berdua."

Tak hanya orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya, kali ini tangis Otae terdengar lebih kencang. Ada Shinpachi juga yang berurai airmata sembari menenangkan kakaknya. Bahkan Nenek Otose disana menangis tersedu-sedu.

Tidak hanya tetesan airmata, airmatanya kini mengalir dengan deras.

"Bahkan saat kau meninggalkanku, kau masih tetap menyebalkan."

Perlahan tangannya menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Disana ada helaian-helaian rambut jingga panjangnya yang selama ini menjadi satu-satunya objek yang Sougo sukai.

Ia mengelusnya perlahan, karena ini adalah terakhir kalinya.

Umibozu yang masih bisa menahan dirinya agar selalu tegar berjalan ke arah sang pastor, membisikkan sesuatu disana dan ditanggapi dengan anggukkan olehnya.

"Baiklah, dengan ini, kau boleh mencium pengantin wanitamu."

_Padahal seharusnya kita dipersilahkan untuk saling mencium satu sama lain._

Ia mendekat, menggenggam dagu lancip wanita yang ia cintai. Perlahan, ia mencium kening Kagura yang dilapisi beberapa helaian poninya. Lama, dan penuh arti.

Selanjutnya ia beralih tepat ke bibirnya yang ranum namun tampak pucat. Ia menyentuhnya sesaat dan kemudian menciumnya, dingin, bahkan jika ia berusaha menyalurkan kehangatannya hal itu adalah hal yang sia-sia.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mengambil namamu untuk kujadikan istri dan kelak akan setia padamu dalam senang maupun sedih, dalam waktu susah maupun senang, sampai maut memisahkan kita." Kata-katanya teehenti sesaat. "Sampai maut menyatukan kami kembali di alam sana.

Di hadapan berratus pasang mata, di hadapan Tuhan ia telah berucap janji.

"Aku sudah berjanji padamu, kupastikan kau juga berjanji padaku."

Tak ada lagi yang bisa ia ingat setelah Kondo dan Hijikata menyentuh bahunya untuk berhenti memeluk tubuh ringkihnya dan membiarkan sang pastor melanjutkan segala prosesinya.

"Bisa-bisanya gadisku dicintai oleh orang brengsek sepertimu." Di tengah prosesi para pelayat yang silih bergantian melihat Kagura sembari meletakkan satu buah tangkai bunga di dalam peti, Umibozu yang berdiri di sebelah Sougo berujar.

Melalui ekor matanya, Sougo tahu bahwa ayah Kagura itu sangat mencintai satu-satunya anak gadis yang dimilikinya. Matanya yang sembab menjadi saksi bahwa pria berumur kurang lebih 40 tahunan itu begitu kehilangan.

"Kenapa Kagura sampai-sampai mau menerima iming-iming dari polisi berpenghasilan rendah sepertimu?"

Umibozu bercanda. Namun Sougo tak menjawab.

Bukan maksud hati ia mengacuhkan mertuanya. Tapi cara terbaik saat ini baginya adalah berlalu ke luar gereja melalui pintu belakang, bahkan tak banyak yang tahu kalau ia pergi.

Ia perlu waktu untuk sendiri.

Langit siang membentang luas, biru dengan gumpalan awan yang indah. Matahari bersinar terik menyinari bumi, notabene hari yang indah, bahkan waktu yang bagus untuk mengucap janji sehidup semati.

Seharusnya.

Lagi-lagi, airmata turun.

Hari-hari seperti ini adalah hari dimana mereka selalu bertemu, bercengkerama bahkan bertengkar karena hal sepele hingga terjadi baku hantam. Hari dimana ia mengharapkan segalanya, memulai hidup barunya sebagai suami dari Kagura terhempas.

Terlalu banyak mimpi yang belum diraihnya bersama.

Tangannya yang terkepal dari balik saku celananya bergetar. Tak pernah ia bayangkan bahwa kehilangan sosoknya akan seberat ini, hingga ia terlalu banyak menitikan airmata untuk Kagura.

"Polisi bodoh."

Suara yang sudah tak familiar memanggilnya dari belakang.

Ada Kamui di sana, berdiri menggunakan jas hitam layaknya pria lain di dalam sana. Langkah kakinya terdengar mendekat hingga tahu-tahu pria berambut sewarna dengan adiknya itu berdiri di sebelahnya, memandang langit cerah.

"Ini akan jadi pemakaman yang indah untuknya."

Menggunakan punggung tangannya, Sougo menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar.

"Ia kembali ke langit ditemani dengan awan, kau tak perlu khawatir. Kau akan menyusulnya juga."

Sougo memandang langit yang sama dengan Kamui.

Kamui benar. Tak selamanya langit tak merestuinya untuk jadi saksi bisu mengikat janji sehidup semati keduanya. Namun ia memilih caranya yang lebih baik, yaitu mempertemukan keduanya di langit kelak.

Sougo hanya perlu menunggunya, menunggu langit memanggilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

Author's Note :

Aih, sudah lama tidak menulis fiksi OkiKagu karena terlalu seeing tersesat dengan _pair _GinKagu /slap.

Tapi tenang, OkiKagu selalu menjadi _pair _nomor satu dan tentunya mereka _canon_ kok. Ya 'kan, Sorachi-_sensei_? /kedip-kedip/

Sebenarnya, ini termasuk salah satu fiksi yang berdebu di dokumen saya. Sempat bimbang karena mencari tokoh yang pas, tapi saya rasa OkiKagu di sini akan pas walau terkesan OOC.

Sekian dan terima kasih.

Sincerely,

Yusvira


End file.
